This disclosure generally relates to stream computing, and in particular, to computing applications that receive streaming data and process the data as it is received.
In traditional data processing, a controller will run queries against static data sources, resulting in generally static results. Alternatively, stream computing allows a controller to execute an effectively continuous query (e.g., a query on a stream). In this way, results may be regularly updated as data sources are updated and added to the stream.